Love Will Find Me Soon Enough
by LoveSamantha
Summary: A year after the first movie, Will starts thinking of Jack, and decides to drop everything and go find him. But will he return to Port Royale or sail the seven sea’s with the infamous Jack Sparrow? Only time will tell! JACKWILL SLASH.


TITLE: Love will find me soon enough

AUTHOR: LoveSamantha

PAIRINGS: Jack/Will Slash and implied Will/Elizabeth.

SUMMARY: A year after the first movie, Will starts thinking of Jack, and decides to drop everything and go find him. But will he return to Port Royale or sail the seven sea's with the infamous Jack Sparrow? Only time will tell! JACK/WILL SLASH.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Its all disney and co. and I appologise for borrowing and destroying the charecters. 

AUTHORS NOTES: Hi! If you are reading this it means that posting this was successful. My name is Samantha, I really like writing fanfiction especially Jack and Will ones. I am kind of self conscious with my thoughts and don't really like people looking at my work cause I'm worried that people will laugh. But my friend Samara (the other Sam) convinced me to post a story and considering I don't have the internet or an account she is doing it for me. I'm not really good, I have only written a few stories and you have been warned that these stories are kinda stupid and they don't make sence, but if in the off chance you do read it some advice would be really appreciated, to help me improve in my standards of work. :)

Chapter 1 

It has been two years. Two years since Will Turner had told his once true love Elizabeth Swann of his feelings, _"I've loved you since the first day I met you." _He didn't lie when he told her that, he did love her since the first day he met her. Did. Not anymore.

It was a week ago when the thought first entered his mind. His day was the same as normal, nothing happened different to most days. Then he remembered him. Jack Sparrow. He occasionally thought about the time that he spent sailing with him, it was a life, a life he could've had. Something deep inside him felt like he belonged, he knew it was true Bill Turner, or as jack had refereed to him as Bootstrap Bill: the pirate. He was right, he had pirate blood in him and always will.

Thinking about sailing always led to thoughts of piracy and what life he could have had if he stayed one, but today was different. Someone else was occupying his mind. Today a certain pirate had entered his mind. _True he nearly did get everyone killed on several occasions,_ Will thought _but we were a good team, Jack and I. Jack with his excellent sword fighting, witty ways of talking his way out of things, great body… wait! Did I just say Jack had a "great body"?_ _arrgg! Why do I keep refeering to Jack in the way any normal person shouldn't. I'm married I shouldn't be thinking like that about other people._ _Especially not __other men!_ Truth be told Will found it hard to not think about Jack in all the ways that I shouldn't. 

Will was working on the ropes of part of the ship. Then he felt strong warm arms wrapped around his waist. The owner of this breathtaking body put their head up to his, he was so close to this mysterious person that he could feel the air tickling at his neck. Then he heard a voice that were barely above a whisper "Miss me?"

Will spun around to find himself eye to eye, not with the person that he had dreamed of being for the first half of his life, but with Jack Sparrow. He was not a person who Will expected to feel him like this. "What! I don't understand! Is this a dream?" Will asked with a puzzled look on his face. Jack gave him a huge grin that made Will's heart skip a beat. "Dreams. They tell you exactly what you are subconsciously thinking when you cant work it out on your own." Which made Will even more confused than he started off as.

Jack grabbed his hand and asked "But what is it you want?" Will didn't know what to say he knew he was just dreaming and none of this was real, so he grabbed the side of Jack's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips touched and it was the best feeling that he could ever have imagine, he wanted to be as close to Jack as he could. He knew he wasn't real and this was just his subconscious playing with his mind but it felt so good. So he moved his hand to Jack's back and pulled him as close as he could, never wanting this dream to end.

Jack pulled away from the kiss and looked deep within Will's beautiful eyes and said, "Is this just a dream?" Will wanted to say that it _was_ real, what he felt was _real_, but he couldn't. Because Jack, the man who he was just kssing a few seconds ago wasen't real. None of this was. Just his subconcious playing with his mind.

Then he saw Elizabeth standing there behind Jack smiling. "Elizabeth?" he called and tried to walk over to her but he wasn't moving. He couldn't move. She looked up towards the sky then back at Will and put her hand up to silenced him and that was it.

Will shot out of bed and looked around, Elizabeth was lying next to him fast asleep. Will quitley got up and out of the bed, making sure not to wake his wife. he needed time to think.


End file.
